Link Battle Royale (Final Battle)
This is the final part in the Link Battle Royale. To see the homepage, click here. Description The final battle in the Link Battle Royale! Which Link will be the best? Interlude Wiz: With around two-thirds of the combatants out of the way, this is the FINAL Link Battle Royale. Boomstick: And these Links are a tier above the rest! First, The Hero of Winds from Wind Walker and Phantom Hourglass. Wiz: The Hero of Light from Four Swords Adventures(?). Boomstick: The Child Hero of Time from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Wiz: And finally, The New Hero of Hyrule from A Link between Worlds. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its out job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! The Hero of Winds Wiz: Imagine a brave warrior, capable of holding his own against creatures twice his size, and can overcome the worst possible odds imaginable... Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. (Short cutscene of Link touring Outset Island) Wiz: The Hero of Winds may look cute, but he has defeated Ganondorf AND Bellum- two of the toughest bosses in Zelda History Boomstick: This little Link even has TWO SWORDS- The fully awakened Master Sword, and the Phantom Sword. Wiz: The Phantom Sword was made to harm Bellum and the Phantoms, and is the only known blade that can do so without Tears of Light. (The Lokomo Sword from Spirit Tracks can only stun Phantoms) And the Hero of Wind's arsenal is... strange to say the least. Boomstick: This Link carries the Mirror Shield, which can reflect Light arrows and Light based magic. He carries a grappling hook to swing around, and a Deku leaf to fly around with and to blast foes with air. Wiz: He also carries a boomerang which can target up to 5 items at a time, Bombs, and TWO HAMMERS? The Skull hammer has a better reach, but the regular hammer seems to be more powerful. Boomstick: The Hero of Winds is the only hero who can see an enemy's health with the Hero's Charm. He also has Power Bracelets, which allow him to lift rocks immensely larger than he is. His Iron Boots weigh him down so that he can't be pushed around much. Wiz: He also has a Bow with 3 arrow types- Ice, Fire and Light. Ice can freeze everything near the landing point, Fire can melt any ice, and the light arrows can kill evil. His last item are the Bombchus: explosive ordinances which can move around before exploding. Boomstick: The Hero of Winds is also well-versed in Swordplay- he can pull off a spin attack almost instantly, do a rising spin attack, and can swing his sword in quite a few directions. He's certainly better than most Links. Wiz: And though it isn't said outright, The Hero of Wind's parrying moves in Wind Walker closely resemble the Back Slice and the Helm Splitter, so we will be including that. His last and most powerful technique is the Great Spin - a spin attack that lasts for five seconds, and does immense damage. However, this takes quite a bit of magic power. Boomstick: Just because something looks cute doesn't mean its harmless - always have caution with The Hero of Winds. (Cutscene where Link kills Bellum) The Hero of Light Wiz: Vaati has escaped… for the third time. And it's all because of one boy being tricked by his shadow. Wait, wha-'' '''Boomstick: It's all because young Link pulled the Four Sword! But, with the Four Sword, he split into four! One wearing red, one with blue, and the last in purple! With that Four Sword, the four of them defeated Vaati AND Ganon!' Wiz: Each have separate personalities. We are NOT using the manga version of this hero, so unlike the manga, Red is hotheaded and aggressive, Blue is calm and collected, and Purple is cheerful and innocent. Boomstick: As we've said earlier, these four wield the Four Sword! This blade is a simple blade, that gets stronger with force energy. Luckily for them, every time they clash swords with someone else, they gain a tiny amount of force energy. Wiz: They all have bombs. When they hit an opponent, it hurts them and knocks them backwards. This can also blast through weak walls and boulders. The upgraded bombs cause way more damage! In the hero is caught in the explosion, they'll be hurt, but not by much. Boomstick: The Boomerang will stun enemies or pull them in if they are far away. It can also pull in items like recovery hearts and force gems. With the upgraded version, the boomerang travels way faster and farther. Wiz: Obviously the four heroes use this to hurt enemies with arrows. To get a more powerful hit. It is usually used to hit a crystal switch from far away. The upgraded version is used to fire three high-powered arrows. Boomstick: Awesomely, they Link uses the Fire Rod as a flamethrower. It burns up large grass fields to uncover items. The upgraded version allows Link to plant a fire block that will discharge flames in four directions. Wiz: The Lanturn is used to burn enemies that are directly in front of the Links. The Links drag around the lantern to light up dark sections of the world. There is no upgraded version of this item. Boomstick: With the Pegasus Boots, Link can charge at enemies with amazing force, attacking with a powerful thrust. It also allows the, to run right across holes in the ground. The Magic Hammer has Link smash his enemies. This also creates a shockwave to temporarily paralyze the opponent. The upgraded version has Link create larger shockwaves. Wiz: The Slingshot has Link shoot Deku Nuts to paralyze their opponent. With the upgraded version, they shoot three at once. Finally, the Roc's Feather allows Link to jump and smash down on opponents with their swords. They an also hover over gaps. The upgraded version allows them to preform a double jump. Boomstick: You don't wanna mess with this team! Ever. All Links: Ya! *They all raise their swords to the sky* The Child Hero of Time Wiz: The second of these four Links is the Child Hero of Time, the youngest combatant today. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he'll lose, though. Wiz: The Child Hero of Time was sent back in time by Zelda after defeating Ganondorf, so they retain their memories from the adult portions of Ocarina of Time. Boomstick: So that means his arsenal can include Farore's Wind, Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love. Wiz: This Link also gets a Slingshot and the Boomerang from Ocarina of Time. Boomstick: And that would be it, buuut then a game called Majora's Mask came rolling in. With it, he gets a ton of new swords and items. Wiz: His most powerful sword is the Gilded Sword, which deals three times as much damage as the Kokiri sword. He also wields the mirror shield, which reflects light, and is extremely durable. Boomstick: But there's another sword thats more powerful, and thats the Great Fairy Sword! This deals four times as much than the Kokiri sword, but is two-handed, and so Link cannot use a shield while using this. Wiz: But thats not all he has. He has the Hero's Bow, which has normal, Fire, Ice, and Light arrow variants. Boomstick: He has bombs, and Bombchus, which travel up walls and along ceilings before exploding. He also has the Deku Nuts, which can stun enemies for a short time. Wiz: He also has Powder Kegs, explosives which are much more powerful than bombs. So powerful in fact, that he's only allowed to carry one at a time, as merchants will refuse to sell to him if he has one. Boomstick: Woah! This kid has some strange stuff. And even stranger is the Lens of Truth, which can penetrate illusions. Wiz: He also has a version of the Hookshot. But his greatest asset is his many, many masks. Most of which are useless, but 5 stand out above the rest. Boomstick: The Bunny Hood increases Link's speed while wearing it, the Deku Scrub mask turns Link into a Deku Scrub, which allows him to fly, at the cost of looking kinda silly. Wiz: The Goron Mask allows him to transform into a Goron, and while one can roll around at very fast speeds. The Zora mask allows him to transform into a Zora, which are extremely capable swimmers. Boomstick: But the last and most powerful is the Fierce Deity Mask. With it, Link can transform into something that wields a sword 4 times more powerful than the Kokiri Sword, with a never-ending beam of energy that happens when he swings his sword. Wiz: It's also worth pointing out that the Child Hero of Time is the Hero's Shade from Twilight Princess, which has been confirmed in Hyrule Historia, so this Link also knows all seven hidden skills, as well as having a golden wolf form, likely from a mask. Boomstick: Its hard to imagine a hero with all this power, skill and experience, being as young as he is. If he plays his defences right, he might just overpower everybody. (Cutscene where Link kills Majora) The New Hero of Hyrule Wiz: The New Hero of Hyrule is the most recent incarnation of Link from A Link Between Worlds. Boomstick: In other words, spoilers lie ahead. You have been warned. Wiz: This Link has a good sized inventory. First is the Master Sword lvl3, which does much more damage than the normal master sword. When at full health, Link can high-speed fire laser beams from it. Boomstick: He also has the Hylian Shield, which is completely indestructible, as well as Red Mail which makes Link take only 1/4th of the damage attacks would normally do. He also has Ravio's Bracelet, which lets him merge into walls, and the Titan's mitt, which can let him lift rocks four times his size. Wiz: This Link also carries Pegasus Boots, which allow him to run really, really fast, as well as Zora Flippers, which let him swim and dive a little. Boomstick: Wiz, sometimes Nintendo has awesome names, but other times... Wiz: What? Boomstick: This. Nearly every other item has the word "Nice" in it. So uncreative. Wiz: Well, first there are Nice Bombs, which have a large explosive radius, and do a lot of damage. Then there's the Nice Bow, which can shoot 3 arrows at once. There's the Nice Boomerang, which Link can throw three of at once. Boomstick: There's the Nice Fire Rod, which sends out a large pillar of flames, the Nice Ice rod, which drops 4 ice crystals, freezing enemies, and the Nice Sand Rod, which can raise pillars of sand or stun enemies. Wiz: Rounding out his arsenal are the Nice Hammer, which does a lot of damage, but also makes a shockwave to stun enemies, the Nice Hookshot, which does slight damage from long-range, and the Nice Tornado Rod, which cools things and stuns enemies. Boomstick: And this Link is no pushover! Despite only being able to swing horizontally, he defeated Ganon, Yuga, and Hilda all morphed into one while holding both the Triforces of Wisdom and Power, while Link only had the Triforce of Courage and himself. Wiz: This Link can also do the Great Spin, Which does a great deal of damage over a large range, but is only avalible at full health. Boomstick: But still, with this inventory, Anyone will have a tough time against The New Hero of Hyrule. (Cutscene where Link kills Yuganon) Battle W=Hero of Winds. T=Child Hero of Time. H=New Hero of Hyrule.) Green, Red, Blue and Purple are wandering around Hyrule Field once more. Red: Glad you're back, man! Green: Sucks that you died, Purple... Blue: Sadly, I fear that next we might all die... Purple: I'm glad that I'm back too! And I hope Blue isn't right... Green, Red, Blue and Purple ran into the three other Links. Apparently, the three other Links had already met. They were the Hero of Winds, the Hero of Time and the New Hero of Hyrule. Red: More Links! Looks like we're fighting again! Green: And it seems like they're thinking the same thing, Red... Purple: Dang it... Blue: Here we go again... Fight! All Links got into their fighting positions. Red went after T. Red and T exchanged blows, before Red shot T in the shin. T pulled it out, then slashed Red in the chest. Red pulled out his Fire Rod, and T pulled out his Goron Mask. T put on the mask, turning into a Goron. Red tried to burn Goron T, but Gorons are flame resistant! Goron T punched Red, and Red fell to the ground. Goron T then punched at the ground, but Red rolled out of the way. Goron T ended up making a hole in the ground. Goron T rolled at Red, but Red used the Roc's Feather to jump over Goron T. While Red was above Goron T, he smashed down back at Goron T, stabbing Goron T's back. Red fled backwards. T took off the Goron Mask, putting on the Zora Mask. Red: Come here already! Red ran at Zora T, sword raised. Zora T jumped over Red, throwing his fins and stunning Red. T turned back into a Goron, walking up to Red and punching Red hard in the gut. Red couldn't breath from the punch, and died. T than sat down, waiting for his turn. Purple & Green went after N. Green: Red! No! Green and Purple slashed at N, but N dodged. N pulled out the upgraded Grapple, stunning Purple. N ran up to Purple and stabbed, but Green blocked it with his shield. N threw an upgraded Bomb. Unfortunately for N, Purple used the boomerang, stunning N and pulling him into the bomb. To dodge the explosion, both Green and Purple jumped up with Roc's Feather. N was hurt bad, but he wasn't dead. N kicked Green to the side, then used the Upgraded Fire Rod on Purple. Purple was launched into the air. When Purple landed, N used the Ice Rod, which froze both Green and Purple. N went up to Purple, them smashed him with the upgraded hammer. Green: NO! Green shot three Deku Nuts from his slingshot. N was paralyzed. Green pulled out an upgraded Bomb, then threw it at N. The bomb exploded on contact, completely destroying N. Blue went after W, and Green jumped in to help. W threw a bomb at Green. Green evaded, them shot an arrow at W. W deflected it, shooting his own arrow. Green was hit, and flew backwards. Blue jumped at W, slashing him. W use his rope, wrapping around Blue. W took out his Phantom Sword, swinging it at Blue. Suddenly, Green jumped in front of the slash, and got sliced in half. Blue broke out of the ropes. Blue: ... I'm-... I'm all alone now... Blue threw his boomerang at W. W used the leaf, blowing the boomerang back. Blue shot three arrows, all deflected by W. Blue quickly threw his boomerang, hitting W and stunning him. Blue took his aim, firing at W's heart. W was killed. Blue ran towards T. The two clashed swords, T using the great fairy sword, with Blue using the Four Sword. T used a Deku Nut, but Blue jumped away from it. T knew it was time to finish things off. T pulled out the Fierce Deity mask, putting it on. Fierce Deity Link swung at Blue with magic shock waves. Blue was hit, falling to the ground. T walked up to Blue's exhausted body, shoving the Fierce Deity sword into Blue's head. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Despite The Heroes of Light outnumbering all three other heroes, the Child Hero of Time's masks were just too much. Wind Waker Link was teamed on by the smartest Four Swords heroes, Green and Blue, and he just couldn't take it. Purple was easily killed by his nativity, but Green wore The New Hero of Hyrule out, killing him. Finally, Red's attitude and poor choice of who to fight lead to him dying first. Boomstick: Looks like the losing Links just couldn't link together and stop the Fierce Deity. Wiz: The winner is, the Child Hero of Time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015